1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a material handling vehicle for use in underground mining operations and more particularly to a self-propelled mine vehicle having a telescoping boom member that is arranged to position a material handling device secured to the end of the boom member in a preselected lateral and vertical position for performing material handling operations in a mine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In underground mining operations it is the customary practice to move equipment and materials into and out of the mine by conventionally known methods using devices such as chains, pulleys, hoists and the like. Particularly in the assembly and disassembly of longwall mining systems various components such as pans, cribbing, roof supports and conveyors must be transported into the mine entry and maneuvered into position adjacent the mine face. This requires a number of material handling operations which require the coordinated effort of the erection crew. In a mine where the working area is limited and the visibility is restricted, substantial precautions must be taken in coordinating the movement of men and materials in order to prevent serious injury to operating personnel. Such is the case when material and equipment are towed into position by conventional block and tackle means extending a considerable distance in the mine where the conditions make it difficult for the operator of the prime mover to make certain that the entry is clear before the equipment is moved. Consequently, due to the disadvantages of conventional known material handling devices and methods that are utilized in the mine, serious injuries to operating personnel have occurred while moving equipment in the mine.
Therefore, there is need for a multipurpose, self-propelled material handling device that is maneuverable in a mine to safely and efficiently perform a variety of material handling operations.